inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurimatsu Teppei
Kurimatsu Teppei (栗松鉄平, dub name : Tod Ironside) was a defender for Raimon's soccer team and Inazuma Japan, he's currently the captain of Raimon's soccer team. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, then he later joins Inazuma Japan. He was later appointed as captain after Endou and the other third year students graduated. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"The team's mood-maker's great courage makes up for his small size."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He may be small, but he's got more spirit than players twice his size." Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) *"The Aliea crystal drained him of all his chirpy cheerfulness."'' Background He's one of the first seven members of Raimon that appears in Episode 1, playing a video game on a Nintendo DS. Appearance Kurimatsu and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the smallest members in Raimon. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut. Personality He's very energetic and positive, always praising members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood and spirit of the team. He is kind and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the ball. Plot Season 1 At first, Kurimatsu's just like most of the members of Raimon, doesn't want to practice because of the team's lack of members. But later, he along with the other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband the soccer club. His energetic demeanor and personality greatly helped the team in winning the Football Frontier. Season 2 Kurimatsu joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Academy, but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Season 3 Kurimatsu, along with previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for a position in Inazuma Japan and succeeded in becoming a member. He was able to create a new hissatsu, Maboroshi Dribble. He also helped Tachimukai to create his own hissatsu technique. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire, after passing the ball to the forwards, his leg was badly injured. He had to leave the team and was replaced by Fubuki, who had just recovered from injury. In Episode 123, he was surprised as Endou's God Catch was overcome by Hill's Double Jaw during the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. In Episode 126, when it was Endou's turn to receive the certificate, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. He was also seen to be part of the raimon gymnastic club for a while. He also took part in a play along with Kino Aki, Endou and Kabeyama. After the graduation of the third-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the others stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, and it was very powerful, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Kurimatsu, you'll need to have: *'Player': Kageno (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Shishido Sakichi (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 47 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 79 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Triple Boost' (Anime, Partner, Dark Emperors form) *'DF Spinning Cut' Inazuma Eleven (game) *'SH Suisei Shoot' *'SH Run Ball Run' *'SH Dokonjou Bat' (Dark Emperor form) *'OF Dash Accel' *'OF Maboroshi Dribble' *'OF Tamanori Piero' *'OF Armadillo Circus' *'OF Monkey Turn' *'OF Triple Dash' (Dark Emperor form) *'DF Block Circus' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' (Dark Emperors form) Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Twin Mixer' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Rocket Head' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Twin Mixer' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' Trivia *The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. *He adds "de yansu" at the end of almost all of his sentences. *In the second game, he leaves the team after being injured by Gran. *Kurimatsu is the captain of Raimon after Endou. *He and Hijikata are the only members of Inazuma Japan who did not appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) series. Navigation Category:Defenders Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Inazuma Japan B